


You absolute idiot.

by Its_Raineing_Words



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy is just trying not to hit something, Gen, Gen Work, Hurt, One Shot, harry is dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raineing_Words/pseuds/Its_Raineing_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets shot while on a mission he really wasn't supposed to be on, we all know how Eggsy takes that (spoiler:not well at all).</p>
            </blockquote>





	You absolute idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Took me a little while to finish this but I'm fairly happy with it and I hope you guys like it.

Eggsy had expected a lot of things when Merlin called him on his day off, perhaps some crazy criminal was plotting something and they needed him, or maybe Merlin just wanted to know new tech he might need since Eggsy ran though weapons faster than most of the other agents due to his recklessness. He didn’t expect, however, to hear Merlin say the words ‘Harry got shot’ he really wasn’t ready for it so the first thing out of his mouth in reply was: “What the actual fuck? How could Harry get mugged, he lives in such a nice area!”   
“He wasn’t mugged, he got shot while on a mission.” Merlin said with only the faintest traces of worry slipping into the edge of his voice.  
“YOU LET HIM GO ON A MISSION?!” Eggsy practically bellowed.  
“I didn’t let him, he ordered me and you know as well as I do how restless he was and you also know that I cannot disobey him when he gives me a direct order in his Arthur capacity. Any other time, sure. But not then.” Merlin’s brogue was getting a little bit fiercer as his speech wore on but it calmed Eggsy somewhat to hear that he only placed him on the mission because Harry told him to.  
“Alright,” he sighed as he pushed down his anger deep inside, “where is he?”   
“The Kingsman infirmary.” Merlin hung up then which Eggsy was glad for, he wasn’t in the mood to talk.

Eggsy nearly crashed the car despite his driving skills on the way to the infirmary because his hands were shaking with fear and when he got there he wasted no time in harassing the receptionist into telling him where Harry was. Once he had the information from a now very annoyed receptionist he sprinted to Harry’s room where he was recuperating but had woken up luckily. Not so lucky for Harry though…  
“You absolute idiot, Harry! What made you think going on a mission was a good idea?” Eggsy fought to keep his temper under control, he was angry but now wasn’t the time.  
“It’s my job, has been for a long time, Eggsy. I can’t leave it.” Harry said longsufferingly.  
“Fuck, I get that, I do but your health comes first. You were shot in the head, Harry. You’re lucky to be alive but you are in no position to be galavanting around Europe just yet.” He tried calling on some of his previous anger but it had all drained away at the sad expression on Harry’s too-pale face.   
“I’m aware I was shot.” He said simply, emotion hidden from the tone of his voice but the words implied it anyway.  
“Then please act like it. I thought I had lost you when you were shot before, you know, I really had. In fact I didn’t know you were alive for a long time and when I found out I said to myself that I wouldn’t let you die like that. I had experienced it and it was more than enough for me.” He knew it was a low blow to try and make Harry feel guilty like that but it worked.   
“I still don’t understand how I lived but I suppose I should be thankful for it.” He sighed and sat up, “I apologise for making you worry, I knew the dangers and went anyway. If you could find it in yourself to forgive me for my folly I would be grateful.”  
Eggsy chuckled despite himself and knocked Harry’s shoulder gently, “Course I do, bruv. Not your fault you're an idiot.”  
Harry laughed only wincing slightly, “Good thing I’ve got you to shout at me then.”   
“Yes, actually. Now, where can we get some decent food in this joint?” Eggsy grinned down at him. Harry was going to be fine and wasn’t going to be going on a mission for a long time if Eggsy could help it.


End file.
